


My "Best Friend" Got Me Pregnant

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, F/F, F/M, Sleep Sex, Supportive Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Unplanned Pregnancy, they're 18 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: Fed up with Marinette's lack of progress in winning over Adrien, Alya decides to bring them together by inseminating Marinette with Adrien's sperm, thus giving them a baby. Unfortunately for Marinette, this puts her in a complicated position as she is unsure how to handle the situation.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	My "Best Friend" Got Me Pregnant

Seeing her friend’s constant failed attempts to confess her love to her crush, Alya came to the conclusion that the stakes just weren’t high enough. In some instances, sometimes friends needed a little push and Alya was going to be the one to give Marinette that push. She noticed two parents walk by with their baby. That’s when the solution hit her: if they had a baby, they’d become closer. Though knowing Marinette she knew there was no way she could manage that on her own. So she decided to do what any “good friend” would do, get her pregnant without her knowledge.

She climbed into Adrien’s room with her mysteriously obtained spy equipment and looked down upon Adrien himself.

“This is for your own good, Marinette,’ she told herself.

Alya pulled down the Agreste boy’s sheets. To no surprise, he had a boner, probably dreaming of Ladybug. She pulled down the boy’s pants and gazed upon his erect member. The reporter just about drooled looking at it. 

The penis of Adrien Agreste! 

It was right in front of her face. She placed her mouth around it and began sucking his stiff manhood. In and out it went, Alya was quite enjoying herself. The boy was still sound asleep, Alya was just about flushed. She could feel it, the build up in his hard phallus, that tense reaction to her sucking and she felt it! He shot into her mouth… hard. Yet somehow he was still asleep. Alya spat it into a vial, she had successfully retrieved a sample of the Agreste boy’s semen. 

She began to leave, but looked back and noticed his sunshine penis was still hard. That had to mean he had more Vitamin D to shoot. She debated between continuing with the task at hand and sucking some more. She gazed at Adrien’s throbbing stiffness and decided another shot wouldn’t hurt. She got to sucking once more, planning to get each and every drop she could. Eventually the boy cummed once more, somehow even harder than the last. Alya was barely able to swallow it, and yet his dick was still hard as a rock. Could he possibly have more? By the time she had finished milking the boy a third time, she was covered in it. Three rounds of cum, the boy was a machine. It was about time his cock went soft. She snuck out, not even bothering to pull the boy’s pants back up. She had what she needed and now for phase two.

She gazed at the roof of the bakery. If only she were Rena Rouge she could just hop up there. Then again, that’s why she brought the climbing gear. She threw her grappling hook to the top of the balcony and climbed up as quickly as she could. The climb itself was easy enough, it was sneaking in her room that would be difficult. She carefully opened the trap door and crept inside. 

There was Marinette, sound asleep. Naturally she took pictures, her friend was just too adorable for her not to snap pics of sleeping. She did the same routine, gingerly pulling the sheets off and pulling the girl’s pants down. She took a moment to appreciate her friend’s shaven vagina, it looked delicious. Pulling the vial of the Agreste boy’s Vitamin D, she put it in her mouth and pressed her lips against Marinette’s pussy. The Vitamin D was shot into the girl, creampieing the designer.

The blogger was startled to see her thrust her hips. “Adrien!” She heard the girl shout in her sleep. Just from that name chant she knew the two were meant to be. But having a taste of the pigtailed girl’s nether regions clearly made something in the blogger’s eyes light up. So naturally, she slid her tongue on her friend’s sweet spot. Marinette let out several orgasmic moans and somehow remained asleep, her hips thrusting some more. Even when the designer came, she was still sound asleep.

Alya reared back, panting hard. Her friend came hard and it was delicious, sweet as honey going down the blogger’s throat. Not only did she have enough sperm in Marinette’s holiest of holies to guarantee a pregnancy, but the taste of both of their cum guaranteed that their baby would be healthy and sweet. Alya carefully snuck out, again leaving her friend pantless. She stood on the balcony and stared at the blue moon, ecstatic that she had set up Marinette’s pregnancy and even got a taste of both her and her crush.

A week passed and Marinette began experiencing morning sickness. Realizing what this might mean she got herself a test and it was very much positive. Panicking she dialed Alya as quickly as she could.

“Alya! Help!”

“Alya help how?” The blogger responded.

“I’m pregnant!” The blogger did a silent fist pump into the air.

“Wow girl, I knew you got around, but wow when I tell the whole school…”

“No!” Marinette shouted. “Do not say a word!”

“Why girl, this is awesome! You and Adrien will make amazing parents!”

“Alya, now’s not the time for…” But then the pigtailed girl slowly put two and two together, remembering that she mysteriously woke up without pants or underwear the week prior. Also remembering how Alya constantly cooked up harebrained schemes to get her and Adrien together. “I don’t think I said anything about Adrien being the person I slept with Alya…” Her voice sounded more irritated.

“Girl, I did you a favor. No way you’d ever have the guts to do this on your own.” And that confirmed it, of course Alya would come up with yet another complicated plan to shove her with Adrien. “I was just getting the ball rolling. But you’re pregnant now, you can’t back out of this!”

“I could always get an abortion Alya.”

“No!” The blogger yelled. “Please don’t do that girl I’m sorry!”

“Alya, I wanted to get closer to Adrien. But not like this.”

She hung up the phone before Alya had a chance to respond. She seethed, thinking Marinette was an ungrateful jerk for not accepting her help, all she wanted was her friend to be happy and not have to trip over herself while doing it.

___

Marinette spent her time pregnant, unsure of what to do, she certainly didn’t have the resources to take care of the baby, but here she was with a bun in the oven. She did her best to keep it a secret, but it ended up becoming evident that something was up.

“Marinette,” her mother asked her when she was coming home one day. She sat her down and placed her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Who’s the father?” She asked in her usual sugary tone.

“Mom, what do you mean? I’ve never--”

“Sweetheart, I know. I’m a mother,” she assured her gently, but assertively. It was clear that Sabine had found out, her mother’s intuition was hard to throw off. But it wasn’t like she could say that Alya did this, could she?

“Alya… it was Alya,” she wept. Her mother instantly believed her, knowing the Césaire girl’s constant forcing of her and Adrien together. “She wanted me closer to Adrien and she… inseminated me with his sperm!” She broke down crying, Sabine hugged her and assured her everything was going to be okay. Of course she told her husband, who was furious.

“I have half a mind to teach that boy a lesson!”

“No!” Marinette yelled. “Adrien was probably unaware, he doesn’t even know I’ve been crushing on him! He wouldn’t!”

“Tom, he’s not the one to blame,” Sabine backed up her daughter.

He took a breath and placed his hands on his wife’s shoulders. “Okay, but I still think he should know… if he is the father.”

“Please no!” Marinette pleaded, she didn’t want to put anymore pressure on Adrien, but it was clear her parents were insistent that she not shoulder the burden herself.

“I’m going to have a talk with Alya’s parents,” Sabine suggested. “As for Adrien, I think whether Marinette wants him to know or not is up to her.”

Marinette nodded, unsure of whether she should tell him or not. True he was biologically the father, but she didn’t want to dump the responsibility on him.

Of course once Sabine was through with it all Alya was grounded for six months, her allowance being cut as well to pay for the necessities for Marinette’s baby. Of course she ended up being the one to tell Adrien instead of Marinette. The boy was disgusted with her, but he still felt responsible for the baby. Even if it was beyond his control, he wasn’t going to let the girl shoulder this burden alone.

The next day at school, he approached Marinette. “Hey,” he uttered somberly.

“Hi,” she replied nervously.

“I know,” he said, gently grabbing her hands to comfort her. “And I want to help.”

Marinette shook her head. “Adrien, this wasn’t your fault, you--”

“I know, but it’s not fair to put the burden on you alone,” he insisted. “Please, let me help you through it. We don’t even have to be a couple, just let me help you.” 

Hearing this made the pigtailed girl’s heart well up and she squeezed the boy’s hand happily. “Thank you, Adrien,” she wept, throwing her arms around him.

“You’re welcome, Marinette.”

Alya watched on from afar, giggling to herself. “Totally worth the grounding,” she said aloud. Although her phone was confiscated, she knew this moment would be playing in her head forever and that nothing could erase it. Nine months later, Marinette’s baby was born: it was a boy.

“What should we call him, Marinette?” Adrien asked.

“Hugo,” Marinette decided.

“Hugo, I like that name.”

“Adrien?” Marinette asked, holding little Hugo close to her.

“Yes, Marinette?”

“Do you think we’ll be good parents?”

The model nodded. “Or we’ll die trying.” Marinette giggled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow the [Miraculous Fanworks Discord](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) to see us working hard (or hardly working) on fics, pics and other fanworks.


End file.
